Cast Of Characters
This is where all main characters will be put, and what happens to them. Links to each character's bios will be provided. WFM 1 Characters Seprus is running through the woods being chased by knights when we meet him, and survives all of Warsforminecraftia 1. (Controlled by Vigita.) Kata Totalus saves Seprus, and with the exception of dying and being revived at the Battle of Ben Lu, he survives Warsforminecraftia 1. (Controlled by Kaliber Total.) Silver is wandering the woods and finds Seprus and Kata fighting the knights. He goes missing in the Nether adventure in Warsforminecraftia 1, and is never found again. (Controlled by Miningsilver.) Bryer Hollow was in her house when she saw the attack, and decided to help Seprus and his followers. She survives Warsforminecraftia 1. (Contolled by Bella1660 Cian Lore is an interdimensional soldier who met the group after the Battle of the Rebel Village. He returns to his dimension after Warsforminecraftia 1. (Controlled by Ezkiel777.) Eleanor Jameslamb is found by Bryer collapsed in the road on their travel to Ben Lu, and survives Warsforminecraftia 1. (Controlled by Mockinjay.) Jordan shows up at Kata's village after leaving his own, and is killed by a flashbang in the Final Battle. (Controlled by The_Mine_Knight.) Sam Jacobs is a soldier who the group meets in the First Assault of Ben Lu. He is killed by Thoust Arkans at the Battle of Ben Lu. (Controlled by Sammy7575.) Tim is a thief who tries to mug the group in the First Assault of Ben Lu. He dies of his wounds shortly after the First Assault of Ben Lu. (Controlled by Tbrozow.) Akari is a lost soul who enters Ben Lu after the First Assault of Ben Lu. she jumps out of a helicopter that Jarody had fallen out of to save him, and dies on impact with the ground. (Controlled by Mockingjay.) Soccerman223 (AKA Soccer) is a man from a country with a civil war, we brutal thing happened to him. The group meets him in Ben Lu. He takes a bullet for Bryer in the Battle Of (Insert the name of Michael's town here). (Controlled by Soccerman223.) The Alchemist is a wizard who meets the group in Ben Lu. He ,under the mind control of Warlord Faung, suicides to help corrupted Kata. (Controlled by Rimbo_Jenkins.) Jake Jacobs is Sam's brother who the goup meets in Ben Lu. He dies in a burning building in Ben Lu. (Controlled by Sammy7575.) Jarody is a dark assassin the group meets in Ben Lu. He survives Warsforminecraftia 1. (Controlled by Jarody1234.) Harato Soma is a Kamen Rider who the group meets in Ben Lu. He is cast in to the rift and then finds his way into another dimension. (Controlled by Paulsoaresjrherock.) DJ Matsuki is a boy who the group meets in the Battle of Ben Lu. He is killed by grenades thrown by Faung in the Final Battle. (Controlled by Piplupm.) Seto Faung is a mercernary that the group meets in Ben Lu. He survives Warsforminecraftia 1. (Controlled by Vigita.) Thoust Arkans is a mercernary that the group meets in Ben Lu. He survives Warsforminecraftia 1. (Controlled by Vigita.) Bobby Lon is an axe man that the group meets in the Exiting of Ben Lu. He is killed by a grenade thrown by Warlord Faung. (Controlled by Bobby Lon.) Jake Samuels is a high tech soldier that the group meets in the exiting of Ben Lu. He is killed by a ceiling falling on him in the Final Battle. (Controlled by Sammy7575.) Roxy is an insane girl who the group meets on their way to (Insert the name of Michael's town here). She is shot down in the Final Battle. (Controlled by Mockingjay.) Alexander is a wizard who the group meets outside of Jacelan. He takes a bomb for Yang Matsuki. (Controlled by Kaliber Total.) Blake Matsuki is one of Dj's sisters who the group meets at Jacelan. She dies in the Final Battle. (Controlled by Piplupm.) Weiss Matsuki is one of Dj's sisters who the group meets at Jacelan. She is shot down in the Final Battle. (Controlled by Piplupm.) Yang Matsuki is one of Dj's sisters who the group meets at Jacelan. She dies in the Final Battle. (Controlled by Piplupm.) Ruby Matsuki is one of Dj's sisters who the group meets at Jacelan. She is killed by Nightfang's men. (Controlled by Piplupm.) Nate is a fire wizard who the group meets at (Insert the name of Michael's town here). He is stabbed by Warlord Faung and dies in the final battle. (Controlled by CyborgWolf.) Hiroto is a Kamen Rider the group meets at (Insert the name of Michael's town here). He is shot in the Final Battle. (Controlled by TetsuAeria.) Fueki is an old Kamen rider the group meets at (Insert the name of Michael's town here). He sacrifices himself pushing DJ out of the gravity field in the Final Battle. (Controlled by Piplupm.) WFM II Characters Seprus, a veteran of the previous war, is being chased by an assassin at the beginning of WFM II, before Malik, Kata, Jarody, Eleanor, and her friends intervene. (Controlled by Vigita.) Kata Totalus is a veteran of the War Against Faung, and is first seen stalking through some woods, trying to find Eleanor's village. (Controlled by Kaliber Total.) Eleanor Jameslamb, veteran from WFM, is first seen at her village, watching TV with John. Jarody is an assassin and veteran of the War Against Faung first seen near a large city, before appearing near Kata. (Controlled by Jarody1234.) Malik Trent is a rogue interdimensional soldier, trained in the same program as Cian Lore, first seen near Eleanor's village. (Controlled by Ezkiel777.) Bryer Hollow is a knife wielder, as well as a veteran of the first war. She's first contacted by Jarody while he's in Eleanor's village, and then seen in Ben Lu. (Controlled by Bella1660.) James Lon is a warrior, and brother of Bobby Lon. He's first seen near Eleanor's village, and joins the group on the way to Ben Lu. Kai Dragion is the brother of Nate, and can wield fire as well. He's first seen in the outskirts of Eleanor's village, and joins the group shortly after. (Controlled by CyborgWolf.) Evon Mason is the brother of Jordan, and a sniper. He joins the groups near Eleanor's village. (Controlled by The_Mine_Knight.) Remy is an alien that can control light, and joins the group on the way to Ben Lu. (Controlled by Remy98.) Andrea is the sister of Soccer, as well as a gun-wielder. She joins the group on the outskirts of Eleanor's village. (Controlled by Soccerman223.) John Clarkson, or Chrono, is a time traveling Kamen Rider who came back to the past from a bad future to change it. he joins the group in Eleanor's village. (Controlled by Piplupm) DJ Matsuki is a man who died in the final battle against faung, and was reborn before the start of WFM 2. he joins the group in Eleanor's village. (Controlled by Piplupm)